La maga citarista
by emilia zep
Summary: Dalle aspre terre di Tessaglia all'Atene splendente del V secolo, le avventure e il destino di una giovane strega di anni e anni fa. La storia vince il premio "miglior trama" al contest "A spasso nel tempo" indetto da Maylrohin sul forum di EFP


Chiunque viva dalle nostre parti conosce bene le figlie di Ecate. Non ricordo la prima volta che sentii parlare di loro ma è da quando ho memoria che vedo mia madre inchinarsi di fronte ai gatti notturni, animali prediletti per le loro trasformazioni. E quando una stella lascia una scia nel cielo da noi si dice che una maga stia sfrecciando su un cocchio trainato da draghi. So che ad Atene e a Corinto dicono che le nostre streghe mangino carne umana e rendano gli uomini impotenti. I Tessali ridono di storie simili, gli sembrano favole da creduloni. Ricordo di averne riso anch'io da bambina, senza immaginare quanto poco mi sarei divertita anni dopo, per gli stessi racconti. Ma allora ero molto giovane e non avevo mai visto una di quelle creature misteriose, sebbene rimanessi le notti alzata a pregarle. Di giorno sgattaiolavo per le campagne insieme ad Aster, un gattino spelacchiato che avevo salvato dalla febbre. Ero così veloce a tessere che ogni volta finivo i miei compiti al telaio in poche ore. Allora uscivo dal retro e, con Aster sulla spalla, correvo per i campi, ogni giorno un po' più lontano, sperando di arrivare in quei villaggi da dove avevamo visto ritornare coloro che erano guariti grazie ai farmaci salvifici delle maghe, là dove si diceva che le figlie di Ecate avessero dimora. Mai avrei immaginato che, non molto tempo dopo, proprio una di loro avrebbe bussato alla porta di mio padre per chiedere di me.

Era una donna molto anziana, dal sorriso pacato. Doveva aver viaggiato da sola, al contrario di mia madre che non usciva mai di casa se non era accompagnata da una serva o da mia zia Arete. – Sono qui per la figlia di Arione – Aveva detto a mio padre, con modi gentili ma fermi.  
Mio padre l'aveva guardata attentamente – Sono io Arione – Aveva detto piano - Perché cerchi mia figlia, vecchia? –  
\- Perché appartiene alla potente Ecate e ho il compito di farne una sua sacerdotessa. –  
Mio padre era rimasto immobile. – Gli dei siano lodati – Aveva mormorato. Poi aveva chinato il capo in segno di rispetto. Quando lo vidi apparire nelle stanze delle donne quasi tremava. Avevo sempre visto mio padre come un uomo alto, forte. Un soldato. Invece vidi i suoi occhi smarriti, sopra la barba scura. – Eurinome – Disse a mia madre con voce fioca. – Vesti Ermione con l'abito da festa. Un grande onore la attende. –

La vecchia mi pose una mano sulla spalla e mi condusse in silenzio per le campagne. Astafi, la figlia del vicino, che tante volte s'era unita alle mie scorribande con Aster in cerca delle maghe, mi vide andar via con occhi pieni d'ammirazione e d'invidia. Aveva capito. Io ero solo stupita. Come tutti i Tessali sapevo che anche tra gente comune alle volte può nascere un figlio di Ecate. Ma nei canti dei poeti si trattava sempre di bambini speciali, quasi divini, in grado di fare cose che non si vedono in natura. Io non avevo nulla di tutto ciò. Mi lodavano per come ero brava a tessere, per la precisione nell'ordito, la finezza della tela, da non credere per una bambina della mia età. E ricordavo con facilità i canti degli aedi, quando mi incantavo ad ascoltarli nei giorni di festa. Sapevo più versi di Omero io dei ragazzi della mia età che li imparavano dai maestri. Ed ero più veloce a correre di tutti i miei cugini maschi. Ma a parte questo non avevo mai fatto nulla che uscisse dall'ordinario. Nessun animale m'aveva mai parlato, nessun fuoco fatuo mi era mai apparso, mai nessuna rivelazione da un dio. Nulla. Quando restavo sveglia ad aspettare le maghe era per la curiosità di vederle, per toccare qualcosa che venisse da quell'altro mondo, non certo perché pensavo di essere proprio io una di loro. Non credo nemmeno di averlo mai desiderato.

Mentre camminavo accanto alla vecchia pensai che mi sarebbe mancato il gineceo, le fila colorate della tela, gli abbracci di mia madre e la risata grassa della balia Fililla. E poi la campagna, Astafi, i miei cugini. Quando avevo oltrepassato la soglia Aster mi s'era aggrappato al tessuto della veste con gli artigli. La donna m'aveva fatto intendere che potevo portarlo con me e così ce l'avevo ancora lì, appollaiato sulla spalla che si teneva stretto con le unghie al mio vestito.

All'alba del giorno dopo arrivammo in un villaggio. La vecchia mi consegnò ad una donna – Questa sarà la tua nuova madre – Mi disse – Vivrai in casa sua fino a che non avrai compiuto dodici anni. –  
Oltre a una nuova madre scoprii che avevo anche un nuovo padre, un fratello e una sorella. La mia nuova sorella si chiamava Attoride e aveva otto anni, come me. Sia suo padre che sua madre erano sacerdoti della dea e praticavano le arti magiche. E lo stesso avrebbero fatto lei e suo fratello Antinoo. Mi spiegò che mi avevano presa in casa perché quando arrivava un bambino dai villaggi dei koinous, della gente comune, una delle famiglie dei maghi doveva offrirsi di adottarlo. Anche suo padre era stato un koinòs, un tempo, e una famiglia di maghi lo aveva accolto fino ai suoi dodici anni.  
\- Oramai sei una di noi – Mi disse Attoride – Il tuo vero popolo è questo. I bambini che arrivano qui devono dimenticare per sempre la loro vecchia gente. –  
Questa questione del dimenticare non mi convinceva.  
\- Vuoi dire che non potrò più rivedere mio padre, mia madre né nessun altro? –  
\- Ma certo che sì! Potrai andarli a trovare un giorno. Fare incantesimi per loro, se lo vorranno. Ma quando dovrai sceglierti uno sposo sarà un tuo simile e così saranno anche i tuoi figli. E noi due saremo sempre sorelle, anche quando entreremo nel tìaso. –  
\- Entreremo dove? –  
\- Nel tìaso – rispose Attoride - E' dove verremo educate noi ragazze votate ad Ecate. Lì impareremo tutto sulle arti magiche. Aglaia dice che il nostro non è l'unico tìaso ma ce ne sono altri in Tessaglia e nel resto dell'Ellade. Non tutti sono dediti a Ecate. Ce ne sono di votati a Dioniso oppure ad Eracle, anche tra la gente comune. Conosci Saffo di Mitilene, la poetessa?  
\- L'ho sentita nominare. –  
\- Lei guidava un tìaso dedicato alla dea Afrodite. Ma loro non erano maghe come noi, erano semplici fanciulle dei Koinous. –  
\- Sai molte cose… - dissi ammirata.  
\- Me le ha speigate Aglaia. -

Agliaia, scoprii, era la donna che era venuta a prendermi alla casa di mio padre ed era la sacerdotessa più anziana del villaggio. Noi bambine facevamo lezione con lei nei boschi mentre Antinoo e gli altri maschi erano affidati ad un sacerdote.

Mi resi conto ben presto che sarebbe passato molto tempo prima che avessi imparato a fare delle vere magie. Aglaia ci teneva per ore sotto gli alberi ad ascoltare i canti del nostro popolo e voleva che ne imparassimo il più possibile. Io che amavo star sveglia fino a giorno per sentire i poemi degli aedi m'incantavo con i versi di Aglaia. C'erano poemi su Circe, su Alcinaa, su Medea. Storie di donne e di amori, di avventura e di scoperta. Ma anche descrizioni dettagliate su come preparare i filtri, sulle caratteristiche di un erba magica o sull'incantesimo per trasformare un uomo in una cornacchia marina. Aglaia diceva che nei canti c'era la tutta la sapienza degli antenati e che i versi e la poesia servivano a far sì che un solo uomo potesse ricordare molte parole e conservarle per tutta la sua gente finché durava la sua vita, senza bisogno di trascriverle sulle tavole e renderle di pietra.  
\- Ma se quella persona muore? – Avevo chiesto io.  
-Si dovrebbe essere sempre in due – aveva risposto Aglaia – Un maestro e un allievo. Il tempo necessario per impararle dura tutta una vita. –  
Venni a sapere che Aglaia era stata scelta come custode dei canti quando aveva sedici anni. Dopo che la sua maestra era scesa nell'Ade aveva subito preso con sé una giovane allieva dalla voce di miele a cui dicevano tenesse più che a se stessa. Le aveva già insegnato molto, quando la ragazza morì di una febbre che nemmeno i potenti filtri delle maghe di Tessaglia erano riusciti a curare. Da allora Aglaia non aveva mai potuto sostituirla. Qualsiasi ragazza era troppo sciatta, aveva la voce troppo dura o non aveva abbastanza memoria. Ma sapeva bene che doveva sbrigarsi a trovarne un'altra perché, ancora qualche anno e rischiava di non fare in tempo a tramandare tutto il suo sapere.

Un'altra cosa che imparammo in quegli anni fu come costruirci una bacchetta magica. Con Aglaia avevamo ascoltato interi passi in cui si narrava di come Medea alla nostra età costruì la sua prima bacchetta, le tecniche che adoperò, i legni che scelse. Quelli che invece aveva preferito sua zia Circe anni prima e la composizioni di tutte le bacchette delle maghe più famose.  
Chi aveva scelto il salice e chi l'ulivo. Chi aveva realizzato il nucleo con denti di drago, chi con piume d'uccello del lago Stinfalo.  
Aglaia ci lasciava intere giornate da sole nei boschi. Perché imparassimo da noi a riconoscere i legni di cui avevamo sentito parlare – Il vostro cuore sentirà qual è quello a cui appartenete -. Ma per questo ci voleva solitudine. Altre volte ci portava a vedere il lavoro di Larissa che era famosa fino in Colchide per la sua arte nel costruire bacchette, aveva mani di piuma e tocco divino. Né lei né Aglaia ci spiegavano molto. Lasciavano che guardassimo, per giorni.  
Poi arrivò un mattino in cui Aglaia ci radunò tutte, ci diede cibo e bevande e ci ordinò di inoltrarci nella Foresta Profonda, molto più in là del confine in cui di solito ci era permesso andare. Avevamo sette giorni per trovare i materiali per la nostra bacchetta e costruirla. Chi di noi sarebbe tornata con la bacchetta magica sarebbe stata pronta per il tìaso.  
\- Io vorrei un nucleo con piume di Pegaso. - Annunciò Attoride quando ci salutammo, prima di separarci, sul limitare della Foresta  
\- Io vorrei legno d'ulivo e crini di Centauro. – Dissi io.

Attoride tornò con una bacchetta di mirto e denti di leone. La mia, invece, aveva legno di vite e corde di cuore di drago. Ero partita alla ricerca dei figli d'Issione ma mi ero imbattuta in creature metà uomini e metà capre. Le avevo viste da lontano, nel buio, illuminate qua e là dalle fiaccole. Si sentivano grida, schiamazzi, musica e crepitare di fuochi. Mi parve di aver trovato i Centauri che stavo cercando, finalmente. Così m'ero avvicinata e avevo notato che invece avevano corna ricurve e zampe di capro. Suonavano tamburi in pelle d'asino. Li colpivano forte con le mani e col tirso mentre donne scarmigliate ballavano, instancabili, facendo tintinnare dei grossi sonagli che avevano legati alle caviglie. Non appena mi videro mi vennero incontro facendo festa. – Una giovane figlia di Ecate in cerca della sua bacchetta magica! – Gridò qualcuna di loro – Vieni con noi, ti aiuteremo. –  
Certamente erano dee, o ninfe della foresta. Feci ciò che ordinavano senza fare domande. Per la prima volta nella mia vita, assaggiai il vino. Era dolce e acre allo stesso tempo, mi stordì. Me ne versarono ancora e ancora. Danzai insieme a loro e colpii pure io il tamburo col tirso. D'un tratto una visione mi attraversò la mente, violenta. Solo anni più tardi ne compresi il significato ma allora ciò che mi diede una sferzata alla schiena fu la sensazione di quanto fosse reale. Perché me ne accorsi subito. Non sognai quella notte, né immaginai. Io vidi.

Un uomo dai lunghi capelli scuri e la barba lunga fino alla vita, giaceva in ginocchio, umiliato, di fronte ad una donna voltata di spalle. Non la scorgevo bene ma qualcosa dei suoi tratti mi pareva famigliare. L'uomo invece lo vedevo chiaramente in viso, aveva sopracciglia folte e occhi roventi. Con voce rotta giurava vendetta agli dei, la sua rabbia metteva spavento. Tuonava, sempre più forte, e sputava. Lo vidi avventarsi contro di me. Mi tappai le orecchie, gridando, impaurita, e aprii gli occhi ansimando. Affondai le unghie nel terreno come per provarmi di non essere mai andata via di lì. Le ninfe mi si fecero attorno con urla di gioia – Ecate si è manifestata in te! – A quanto pareva dalle mie dita erano venute fuori delle saette di colore rosso. Quei segni magici di cui cantavano i poeti e la cui mancanza, nel profondo, mi aveva sempre fatto temere che Aglaia si fosse sbagliata sul mio conto, finalmente erano comparsi anche in me.  
Le donne mi porsero una coppa -E' sangue di drago – Mi dissero. Avevano ucciso un drago, al tramonto, e ora ne offrivano il sangue e il cuore agli dei. Trangugiai la coppa con avidità e subito mi sentii forte e pervasa d'una gioia che non avevo mai provato prima, estatica. Poi, dopo aver preso il cuore e averlo innalzato verso il cielo, mi porsero anche quello – Prendi da qui il nucleo per la tua bacchetta da maga – mi disse uno degli uomini- capri – Hai avuto la tua prima visione sotto il segno di questo sacrificio. Il cuore del drago è tuo. –  
\- Quando un mago ha una visione come quella – mi disse poi una delle donne – E' perché un dio parla attraverso di lui. C'è chi vive una vita intera senza mai provare nulla del genere. Tu l'hai avuta subito e in una notte di danza e di vino. Non è stato Apollo a parlarti, né Atena né la potente Ecate, ma Dioniso. Scegli il legno della sue viti per la tua bacchetta magica. Sei più figlia di Dioniso di quanto non pensi. –  
Con il cuore del drago feci due corde, col legno di vite costruii il corpo intorno al nucleo.  
Quando uscii dai confini della foresta ero sporca, arruffata e stordita ma con me riportavo una bacchetta magica.  
Avevo dodici anni ed ero pronta per il tìaso.


End file.
